


Tipping Over Edge

by jasondelavega



Series: Hosie For The Soul [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondelavega/pseuds/jasondelavega
Summary: Hope and Josie have a talk.





	Tipping Over Edge

“I thought we could maybe do some other things…” Josie had suggested, boldly at that, as she walked towards Hope, having shut the door to her girlfriend’s dorm behind her. Hope raised an eyebrow at the bold statement from the normally not-so bold girl.

 

“And what kind of things did you have in mind, babe?” Her head tilted to the side slightly as she stood by the foot of her bed, backs of the knees pressed against the edge. Slowly, Josie stepped forward, her hands now against the other’s chest. Gently, she pushed her down onto the bed, Hope gladly following the movements. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she laid on the bed, legs hanging off the edge while Josie came to straddle her.

 

The brunette smirked just the slightest, leaning down to connect their lips in a sensual kiss. Hope’s hands found their way to Josie’s waist and she attempted to pull her down on top of her, but Josie wouldn’t allow her to. The auburn haired girl’s tongue swiped across Josie’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, but again, Josie denied her. Hope huffed against her lips, but smirked into the kiss when an idea popped into her head. She gave a firm squeeze to Josie’s hips which made the brunette gasp and she took the chance to dart her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. A soft groan came from the girl on top as their tongues clashed together; a battle for dominance. It continued for a while and just as Hope was ready to give in, Josie’s lips wrapped around her tongue, sucking lightly before surrendering. The action made her shudder and she pulled away from the kiss.

 

“You’re driving me crazy, Jo.” Her voice came as a ragged whisper, eyes wide, pupils dilated and a much deeper color of blue. Lust clouded her vision, but so did pure love and adoration. Brown pools meeting blue oceans with the mirrored look of love and lust.

 

She laughed, her beautiful brown locks falling around her face as she leaned down, her face mere centimeters from her girlfriend’s. “Isn’t that my job, Hope?” Her voice was seemingly innocent with some extremely seductive undertones. The girl under her nodded slowly, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

 

Josie connected their lips again, Hope’s hands instantly sliding underneath the flowy surface of the younger teen’s shirt. Her nails gently raked down the brunette’s abdomen, the feeling forcing a soft groan from her lips, eagerly swallowed by the tribrid. A smirk formed against her lips, a hand curling possessively around her waist before she flipped them over, pressing her body into Josie’s almost as soon as she was against the mattress. A perfectly threaded eyebrow raised as brown orbs peered up, a heat rushing through her body. Hope grinned in response to the eyebrow raise. Instead of kissing Josie, Hope’s lips moved against her jaw and down to her neck. Occasionally, she nipped and scratched at the tender skin, experimenting to find that one spot that would drive her girlfriend crazy.

 

A soft moan fell from Josie’s lips as Hope bit down on the area of her neck where her shoulder met her neck. The auburn haired girl grinned, gently biting down once more on the spot, before beginning to suck a bit harshly; to leave her mark on her girlfriend, so everyone knew for sure that Josette Saltzman belonged to her, Hope Mikaelson, and no one else. She wanted to go lower but the collar of Josie’s was beginning to pose an obstacle so she let her fingers curl in the hem of the article of clothing, giving one look to Josie to silently ask if it was okay, before tugging the shirt off; with the help of Josie. The discarded shirt fell to the floor and suddenly, Josie’s hands were working the buttons of Hope’s white school uniform button up. She allowed it, her lips reconnecting to the untouched side of Josie’s neck. Soon, she’d found that her sweet spot on that side was her pulse point. Hope bit and sucked at the skin there, creating a dark purple mark, that her tongue ran over to soothe the small sting. From the moans coming from the girl under her, she’d guessed she was doing a damn good job.

 

“Hope…” Josie whispered, slightly arching up into her as Hope’s kisses, open-mouthed and gentle, moved down her girlfriend’s body, only to stop at the hindrance that was Josie’s bra. Her eyes, dark blue and captivating, met Josie’s pleading ones. “Go for it,”she whispered, nodding her head twice to reassure Hope that she was more than fine with her removing the article of clothing. Hope’s fingers worked quickly to unclasp the bra, but there was something so intimate about the way her hands touched fully to Josie’s shoulders and slid the straps down until the bra was off. Her eyes softened as they wandered the length of her bare torso, a light smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Josie, you’re so beautiful,” she breathed out, finding the view of her half-naked girlfriend to be breathtaking and amazing. It’s not like Josie hadn’t been told this before; she had, by Penelope. But something about Hope telling her made her stomach do somersaults and caused red to pool in her tanned cheeks.

 

She bit down on her lip, eyes wide and soft and _oh my god,_ Hope _melted_. “You really think so?” Josie asked, leaned up on her elbows. Hope’s right hand trailed from Josie’s neck, slowly down until it pressed to the area where her heart was located.

 

“Of course I do, Jo. You’re so fucking beautiful and I will tell you that every single day until you believe it.” Hope had responded, leaning down to leave a kiss to Josie’s right collarbone. Her right hand trailed down until it reached her left breast. Her hand so gently kneaded the mound while her lips wrapped around the nipple of her right, paying it the same attention. Her body repositioned so her thigh was lightly pressing against Josie’s already soaked center. Josie responded almost instantly to the light pressure against her lower area, pressing her hips down to gain some other kind of pressure. As this happened, as as Josie’s hips began to move in a rhythm to gain more friction. Hope’s tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, right hand still kneading and her free hand working at the button and zipper of her jeans because yes, for once in her life, Josette Saltzman was wearing jeans.

 

It took a whole of two minutes for Josie to work herself near edge and with that strained moan that was music to Hope’s ears, she pulled her leg away and switched her mouth to her left breast while the hand went to the right, the same process being repeated. A low whine escaped the siphoner’s parted lips, instantly missing the feel of friction where she needed it most. Hope’s lips pulled from her girlfriend’s chest and went up to her ear.

 

“Not yet, princess. Soon,” she husked, voice raspy as she pulled back. Both hands gripped at the waistband of Josie’s jeans before she tugged them down, nice and slow. To tease the brunette as much as possible. To show her just who was in control. Her lips pressed to Josie’s ankle and she kissed her way upward, towards her center. Once arrived, she left a kiss to the bundle of nerves over the fabric of the lace underwear, a breathy gasp with a hint of a moan leaving Josie’s lips. Hope pulled the last offending piece of clothing off, and because Josie was getting impatient, she removed her own clothes as well. Of course, having some help from the younger of the two.

 

Her fingers slid through Josie’s slick folds in experimental manner. The brunette’s head fell back against the pillows, biting her bottom lip to attempt to suppress the moans that threatened to rip from her throat. A few moments later, with no warning, Hope slid one finger into her center and allowed her to adjust before adding a second. Once she felt she’d given enough time for the girl underneath her to adjust, she began to move her fingers at a painfully slow pace while her thumb found her clit, rubbing frantic circles around.

 

“Hope…” Something about how Josie moaned her name had the tribrid moving her fingers faster and connecting their lips in a rather heated kiss. It was a clash of teeth and tongues; moans swallowed by each other as she worked her fingers in and out of Josie. A deep moan escaped Hope when she felt Josie’s nails scratch a bit harshly down her back.

 

“Holy fuck, Jo..” Hope managed to breathe out between kisses. The girl under her grinned as her hips began to meet the thrusts of Hope’s fingers. She wanted more; needed more. So, the auburn haired teenager gave it to her. As she continued to pump her fingers in and out of Josie’s entrance, she began to curl her fingers, drive her digits deeper to hit her g-spot repeatedly. With the way Josie writhed underneath her, she knew she was hitting her goal; bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

 

“I’m… _Oh god_ , I’m--” Josie couldn’t say anything, couldn’t form a proper sentence as she wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and pulled her into yet another heated kiss. She nodded, understanding what her girlfriend was attempting to say.

 

“That’s it, _baby girl_. Let it go. _Cum for me_.” Hope whispered against her lips, pace picking up as much as possible. But the whispered words were enough for Josie to tip over the edge and release over Hope’s fingers. The latter slowed her movements, helped Josie ride out her high. The siphoner dreaded her girlfriend pulling her fingers out, knowing she’d instantly miss how they filled her up. So, she couldn’t exactly help the whine that left her as her girlfriend did exactly that.

 

Her hand moved to her lips so she could lick her girlfriend’s essence off of her fingers, but she was surprised by Josie’s hand wrapping around her wrist and drawing her fingers towards her mouth. Slowly and maintaining eye contact with Hope, Josie sucked her own juices off Hope’s fingers.

 

Hope was sure the feeling of Josie sucking her fingers wouldn’t be leaving her anytime soon.

 

Josie pulled her into a harshly passionate kiss, lips bruising as she heard Hope moan into her mouth. The Mikaelson heiress couldn’t help it; her girlfriend tasted so good, so Josie.

 

The brunette flipped the over, flashing a devilish smile down towards the tribrid, “Now, it’s time for me to return the favor.” She took her time, kissing all over Hope’s body, marking her as her own.

 

**Because Hope Mikaelson was hers. And she was Hope’s.**

 

She, of course, let out small huffs of annoyance whenever her hickeys would heal. Stupid werewolf healing. Hope found it incredibly adorable.

 

The brunette surprised her. She quite literally went down on her. After having moved down her body, she’d positioned herself between Hope’s legs and instantly let her tongue slide through the wet folds. A delighted hum came from her at the taste of the other. The other girl’s hips instantly bucked up into Josie’s face, driving her tongue deeper with her folds. Hope moaned, one hand threading in Josie’s brown locks while the other was taken by one of Josie’s hands. The latter laced their fingers together as her tongue worked wonders in and out of her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hand pushed Josie’s face further against her, Josie’s tongue doing a damn good job.

 

“That’s a _good girl_ ,” Josie encouraged, purred even, voice muffled due to her current actions. This is when she slid not two but three fingers into the girl she was eating out, stretching her walls contently. She could feel Hope squeezing her hand, tightly to ground herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was already so sensitive down under, already so close. Josie was just bringing her home.

 

Josie moved up to kiss Hope, to let her taste herself. And the taste of herself on Josie’s tongue sent Hope right over the edge, a moaning mess as she clinged onto Josie, hips bucking up into her hand. When Hope had finally come down from her high, the two had collapsed onto the bed in a tired and sweaty heap. Josie’s arms wrapped around Hope who in turn curled up against the brunette, both of their chests heaving.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Josie’s fingers carded through Hope’s hair, and Hope kissed the area of Josie’s chest where her heart was located.

 

The after sex cuddling was honestly always the best part.

 

After a couple hours, they decided to show up for dinner. And when they did, Penelope was the first to notice their glowing features.

 

“You two definitely skipped the rest of the day to have sex, didn’t you?” She asked with a smirk as she popped a french fry into her mouth. Josie went beet red and Hope could only smirk as Lizzie gave the two a once over before fake gagging. M.G. laughed, arm wrapping around Lizzie’s shoulders to pull her into his side.

 

“Aw, come on, Liz. It’s no different than us.” He defended with a playful raise of the eyebrow.

 

At this, Josie looked mortified and now it was Lizzie’s turn to have her cheeks going bright red. The blonde buried her face into her boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Hope and Josie took their respectful spots across from Landon and Penelope, who had recently found out they had more in common than they thought.

 

That night, they fell asleep in Hope’s dorm, curled up. Safe and secure within each other’s arms.

 

_**Sometimes, home was two eyes and a heartbeat, right?** _

**Author's Note:**

> first fic like this, don't judge i know it isnt the best.


End file.
